Shitennou Shorts
by goldnheart
Summary: Short stories centering on the Shitennou in the Silver Millennium. Traditional parings.
1. Into the Forest

In no way do I own Sailor Moon, just the plot.

* * *

It wasn't wise to cross Kunzite. But this was one of those times he had and now he had to find a way out of it. Fast.

He'd had no idea the older man had dibs. He certainly hadn't posted a sign or anything. Zoicite would have posted a sign. It was a dick move, sure, but it did keep things clear.

He could try explaining it; after all, it had been instinct. He just hadn't been able to help himself.

A cloud of sliver white filled the courtyard when the Princess arrived, and he and Endymion jumped to their feet. He had to smile at the beaming little ball of energy. She chirped a quick greeting as she shielded her eyes against the unaccustomed light. It took her moment but when she opened her eyes, she made right for the Prince, grabbing Endymion's hands and begging that they go to the place where 'water falls over hills!'.

Jadeite laughed then.

Serenity looked at him, adorable in her confusion.

"Did I say it wrong again?"

He didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Very close, Princess, very close."

She sighed shaking her head in full, shoulder to shoulder rotations.

Endymion squeezed her hands, pulling her attention back to him.

"Waterfalls." His voice was surprisingly gentle, soft. He brushed her light bangs back from her eyes. "And yes we can go. Should we wait for you guardian this time rather then letting them pursue us? They going to find us anyways. Unless this is becoming some sort of training exercise you're putting them through."

Jaedite wondered how much longer these little visits would remain chase; with the way they were looking at one another, he doubted long. Good. Maybe then they would stay in the castle and he or another general wouldn't have to chaperone them.

on cue, golden light flared from the ground and a curvaceous, golden haired woman emerged, in one of those delightful little senshi outfits he'd seen once before.

The young woman he'd seen it on first, Mercury, had not been his type exactly, and certainly seemed uninterested in him, so they'd passed the evening pleasantly enough, discussing the places Endymion was taking the Princess. He'd meet Jupiter next but Nephrite had called dibs already (very emphatically too), so he'd tried not to notice her very nice assets. He'd expected tonight to be much the same.

But this was a different creature altogether.

She too shielded her eyes for a moment, then looked around, and had he not been occupied admiring her, he might have noticed her expression was disappointed, even after seeing her princess.

She took note of him then, taking note of her. She titled her head at him and smiled.

"You must be Jaedite."

He was a little taken aback.

"I am, but I'm afraid you have more information then I do."

Now she looked surprised.

"It must be a female thing. But I believe I've heard the hair color, relative height, eye color, and voice depth of each of the Shitennou." She drew her eyes pointedly to the Princess, and then winked at him.

He laughed aloud as the Princess sputtered in a very unladly-like manner. Endymion was looking down at the little Princess, trying not to laugh.

The senshi waved her off airily with a kiss.

"But that's more than Serenity wanted me to share, I'm sure. I am Venus."

"Of course you are." She tilted her golden head again, expression amused.

"Am I missing something?"

"I should have guessed the moment I saw you. From the goddess of beauty, I should expect nothing less."

She blushed prettily when she grasped his meaning.

"Thank you." He held out an arm for her, hoping the gesture would be familiar to her. She took it. He was very pleased with this situation. He had a beautiful blond with a heady blend of raw sex appeal and naivety at his disposal for the rest of the night.

Serenity was bouncing slightly. "Can we go now, please?" She looked up at Endymion, big blue eyes going larger still, focusing completely on beseeching him. Jadeite smiled, as if she hard to try. His prince was melting, and it was obvious to see.

"Well," Venus' husky whisper startled him in its closeness, "They are hopeless, aren't they? That happened fast."

"Yes. Very fast. It's been, what, a month since she first snuck down here and was caught By Endymion and Kunzite in the garden."

"Yes, I was there." She blushed again. He wondered about that. "Well, I was there shortly after she was. It took me a few minutes to realize what she'd done."

Endymion motioned to open a gateway in the western garden, tracing a portal with his hand.

The sound of running water and the smell of conifers filled the courtyard.

He helped the Princess through. He glanced and Jadeite with Venus and his brow furrowed. He felt Endymion's power brush his mind.

'_I'm not sure you want to play with her.'_

_'Why? You didn't give me any speech when you left me alone with Mercury. What's up with this one?'_

_'Just a hunch.'_

'_Then, Goddess, look at her! I'll take my chances.'_

Endymion looked as if he might say something more but thought better of it.

"_We're both adults, Endy. And i won't do anything you wouldn't do"_

He motioned for them to enter.

_'That's what I'm afraid of. Don't say I didn't warn you.'_

*

Endymion should not have made her mysterious, it made Venus so much more desirable.

They walked behind the royals, watching Serenity's reaction to a frog with laughter.

He held her hand as they waded across the slippery rocks, and caught her when she slipped, despite his best efforts. He worked very hard on getting her comfortable being touched by him. That was always key. He nodded to his Prince when he got the look and set his focus on entertaining Venus so Endymion could make his move.

The prince and princess ensconced themselves in the alcove behind the waterfall. You could not have paid Jadeite any sum of money in the world to interrupt them.

Venus sighed, looking at the waterfall. "He thinks I care. That's cute."

He looked over at her, and he could see something formidable in her gaze. She turned that focus to him. "As if I would let him move her out of my sight if I did care. As if I would not die before I left anyone harm her. But since she is in no danger," He expression lightened, "I would be the worst kind of hypocrite to discourage her having a little…fun."

The way she said the last word with an added breathiness sounded very fun indeed. But he had seen the look in her eyes, seen that hard edge, and it turned him off of his initial hopes of a quick tryst.

He smiled at her, realizing it was a moment or two too late. She smiled back him, but her eyes very clearly indicated he'd understood his reaction. No, this one was not quite so soft and yielding as he'd first thought.

He look down his cape, and spread it over the damp ground.

"Then I suppose we should get comfortable while they have…fun."

Venus' eyes went blank for a second. He realized why.

"What did you tell her?"

Venus started, and then relaxed. "I thought I saw you and Endymion do that earlier." She took a set beside him on the cape. "I told her to it's not classy to lose your virginity in a cave."

Jadeite had to be patted on back several minutes later, as he wiped the tears from his eyes, as he caught his breath.

They sat and he mostly responded to her questions about everything around them, he found himself pointing out the different kinds of animals which passed them, and explaining hibernation to her when she looked very nervous about this 'bear' animal he had mentioned living in this part of the world. He could see her exhaustion start to overwhelm her so he let the conversation drop and when he looked back over in few minutes later, she was asleep. He found it cute the way she curled toward him, seeking heat. He covered her with the fabric of the cape she was not lying on and watched the river.

An hour or so later, he felt the space ripple with energy and he knew his replacement was there.

That distinctive head of silver stepped through the portal and glanced quickly to his left and right. He stopped when he saw Jadeite. Kunzite's whole body went ridged.

'_They're fine. They just went behind the waterfall. Endymion made it very clear i was not to interrupt.'_

Still Kunzite did not relax. He watched Kunzite's eyes flicker to the woman beside him and then back to him.

Jadeite glanced at the blond beside him her clothing was not visible under the cloak and a long expanse of naked, perfect leg remained outside the blanket.

_'I wasn't letting her distract me if that's what you're worried about. Although I wouldn't mind the chance.'_

Kunzite dropped his gaze and took in a deep breath. His fist clenched and unclenched. And Jadeite got it. Jadeite got that he was totally, totally fucked._ 'Don't say I didn't warn you,'_ that Fuck. Endymion knew!

'_I didn't sleep with her! She fell asleep and I covered her that's all. I swear. See.' _ Jadeite pulled back the cloak, showing that she was, indeed, fully clothed.

Kunzite relaxed slightly.

Venus stirred beside him.

"Oh no, did I fall asleep? You should have woken me." She sat up running her hands through her hair as she stretched. But Jadeite only half noticed because was watching Kunzite watch her move with rapt attention.'

"Oh" She stood quickly seeing the imposing Shitennou had joined them, "Kunzite." She was starting to blush violently, looking at the ground. "Its…its nice to see you again."

Kunzite paused, and replied in a neutral tone. "And you, Princess Venus."

She smiled at the ground. Jadeite could not believe this was the woman he'd met earlier, so breezy and confident. She couldn't even meet Kunzite's eyes. Jadeite relaxed a bit. Kunzite couldn't be too mad at him since they girl obviously preferred Kunzite anyways. Right? Right?!

"I had hoped we'd be able to continue our conversation. I was disappointed not to see you."

"I was not on duty till the evening shift." Answered Kunzite tersely. Venus frowned.

Jadeite was not about to let Kunzite fuck this up with Venus. If he did, Jadeite knew he'd be blamed by the others for their leader being royally pissed off.

_'She was looking for you when she got here. I never even had a shot. You do.'_ Kunzite's eyes flicked in his direction.

"I should go now." Jadeite said quickly. "They're all yours Kunzite. It was nice meeting you, Venus." She smiled at him, but he noticed it was a bit shaky.

Kunzite grabbed his shoulder as he passed.

_'Nothing happened?' _

_'Nothing at all.'_ Kunzite relaxed his grip.

_'Go.'_

He didn't need telling twice.


	2. And Through the Woods

I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Venusians have 20 words for love." Zoicite said absently. Since the Senshi had started tracking their princess down in a regular basis, the Shitennou has decided it was time to do some homework.

"More interesting, Mars has none." Jadeite said, reading over the smaller man's shoulder, half thinking of the painfully beautiful woman he'd met the night before and half trying to get away from the topic of Venus. He'd been waiting all week for the other shoe to drop.

"Seriously?" Nephrite asked from a nearby couch he was lying across, the several books on religions from the other planets strewn around him, and one now resting on his chest. "How does that work? How do you get a woman naked?"

Jadeite and Zoicite laughed, but Kunzite merely shook his head, smiling slightly, without looking up from his book. The title read: 'Evolution of Jovian Justice: Volume 1'.

"It says everything is expressed in terms of respect and honor. I guess you say 'I honor you' instead of I love you'. I'm still not sure. There are not a lot of examples in this."

Jadeite strolled back to the armchair parallel Kunzite's, and picked back up 'The Mecurian Guild System'.

"Who is in charge of watching over Endymion if he wants to take the Princess from the palace today?" Kunzite said after twenty minutes of paper moving.

"I think you are, Kunzite. Besides, I think Mars told me Venus would be down tonight." Jadeite added mildly.

Kunzite looked at him over his book. "Ah. Are you sure you would not rather go then?"

Nephrite shifted uncomfortably, Zoicite focused very hard on his book. Endymion had filled them in, evidently, on Jadeite's stupidity.

"Come on, Kunzite. I was just flirting with her. That's all."

"You don't have to justify yourself." Kunzite replied calmly. "Do you?"

"Nothing was happening."

"Of course." Kunzite never blinked, Jadeite would have sworn he hadn't.

Jadeite looked away first. "So you'll go tonight."

"I will." He closed his book, "Because I am scheduled to do so."

And it was Jadeite's turn to say "Of course."

Jadeite sighed in relief to see Kunzite smile as he swept out of the room.


	3. Child's Play

In no way do I own Sailor Moon, just the plot.

* * *

Jaedite smiled at the breathless, laughing girls. They'd been shocked to learn he didn't know term-tat, a children's game which to him resembled tag but with magic. He knew it was a rouse, an excuse to get close, touch, flirt. He was more than willing to oblige; he'd learned long ago that women wanted an excuse to sleep with him, some reason to blame for their lost virtue. Dances, child's games, all ways to get close without being explicit. Plausible deniability.

Yes, he'd play.

He caught the redheaded Jovian maid in a band of energy and pulled her close. She made a weak effort to counter him energy and he allowed her to fall into his waiting arms. Her expression left him in no doubt he'd have a warm bed that night.

He heard on of his favorite sounds approaching to his left. The sharp little click click click distracted him and he let the girl run off giggling. He turned to the source to see the vision that had been lingering in his mind for weeks. Poise and beauty and red, red heels. The lavender eyes, somehow cool and intense all at once, found his. She was always so aloof, so untouchable. She never let him him near, let him ruffle her. Not that he hadn't tried. She was the opposite of the little puppy eyed things he'd been playing with. Her glance went to the girls who were calling his name. Her eyes drifted back to the path in front of her.

He swore he saw her roll her eyes before she turned the corner.

Maybe there was hope after all.

But for tonight he'd thrust into the redhead to the rhythm of that sharp, even, click click click.


	4. The Venusian Thing

"I don't know how you do it."

"Hm," Kunzite responded absently, taking another sip of wine.

"Her. It would drive me crazy."

Kunzite glanced at his comrade. Nephrite note the amusement in his eyes. "She does, most of the time. But what about are you asking about specifically?"

"The Venusian thing."

"I'm not sure what you mean. The other planets are different and so are their ways but you're pursuing a Jovian, you know that."

"I mean the whole sex with everyone thing." If Nephrite had been looking at Kunzite he would have seen the man go still. He was not looking at Kunzite, though, but rather at Jupiter lean over a punch bowl, showcasing her breasts a most appealing manner and thinking of the many thing she did and wore which showcased them in an appealing manner.

"The Venusians have a more casual view of sex, sure. But you've never been squeamish casual sex, Nephrite."

"No. I' like very much to be involved in some right now on. With Jupiter. On that there table."

"I'm going to try very hard to burn that image from my mind."

Nephrite gave a short, barked laugh. Jupiter's eyes strayed to his and he shuddered at the jolt her smile gave him. A new dance started, and Nephrite fumed silently as another man took Jupiter into his arms for a waltz.

"So what do you mean the Venusian thing?" Nephrite only half heard him.

"I mean the having sex with everyone. She's always flirting with someone new. God, she's slept with half the court here! I could't deal with the Jealousy, wondering who else was in her bed any night I was gone." Nephrite staring heatedly at Jupiter's partner.

"You know nothing." Kunzite's voice was whisper soft. Nephrite almost didn't catch it.

"What?" He swung to look at Kunzite and blanched. The older man had turned and was facing him, eyes absolutely focused on him, terrifying in the waves of anger rolling off of him.

"You know _nothing_." He hissed the last word out like a curse. "You are Shitennou. You disgrace me, you disgrace station, you disgrace your prince when you stoop so low as to repeat malicious gossip. I would say you disgrace yourself, but it requires honor to be disgraced. I am no longer sure you have any."

Nephrite felt the rage build raw and red, but it swirled in his consciousness with heavy guilt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm, Nephrite. Calm, brother." He felt the rush of Jadeite's energy over him, quelling the blood lust. In a minute or more, he could feel the haze clear. He nodded shakily. Jadite walked to face him, keeping contact. "Sure you've got it?" He nodded again.

"Yes." His tongue felt heavy. The blue eyes continued to bore into him, searching. At last, Jadeite released his grip. Nephrite felt the sensation increase, but it was bare able.

"Good. I can't have you accidentally attacking the Lunar court. That would…yeah, not be a great way to start this trip. I'm sure Endymion would be delighted."

"I've got it now."

"What happened?"

"Kunzite. I said something. I shouldn't have. He said I have no honor; he said I disgrace us, Endymion."

Jadeite winced. That coming from their leader, their mentor, that would burn badly.

"Shit. What the hell did you say?" Nephrite looked away. It was always like this. In retrospect things always were so clear, he could see the lines of fate laid out like lines on a map, see exactly where each word, each action changed the course of possible events. He wished he had more of Kunzite's famous restraint at times like this. Although clearly even that had limits.

"It was really stupid. I basically called Venus a whore. With a bit more detail thrown in."

"Yeah. That was pretty fucking dumb."

"I know that! It started off just wanting to ask how he dealt with the jealousy. I figured if he could deal with it with someone like Venus, he might have some insight" He trailed off.

"Into how to deal with your own."

Nephrite put a hand to his temple to rub out the tension he felt.

"That's about right."

"You do know Venus is just as likely to be virgin as any of the other senshi, right?"

"What?"

"Rumors are just rumors. Everyman wants every other man to believe he could get Venus. I mean, look at her, look at all the senshi. Only with her Planet, she'd the most believable conquest. But the senshi are very sheltered here. I highly doubt living here, with Lunarian's moral system, since she was small, that she or any other senshi would dare." Jadeite waited to gage his reaction. "You had better tell him this was about Jupiter. And you had better apologize to him. And I'd bring a serious peace offering."

Nephrite nodded, all the fight gone.

"Now?"

"No. Tomorrow. Let Venus handle him tonight."

Jadeite patted his shoulder again.

"Oh and Nephrite."

"Yeah?"

"I'd make that offering vodka. Very, _very_ good vodka."

That, Nephrite comforted himself, he could do.


End file.
